


an even sum, a symphony.

by blandersons



Series: Suddenly a new thing: firsts [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bottom Kurt, First Time, M/M, Rimming, cockslut blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandersons/pseuds/blandersons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first-time!rimming :D. a sloppy and enthusiastic blowjob, slight body worship, some communication, lots of fluff and a dash of dirty talk because Blaine loves cock and can’t seem to shut up about it. also, title from ‘seven devils’ by florence + the machine. sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an even sum, a symphony.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe wholeheartedly that in canon Blaine is primarily a bottom - I also believe wholeheartedly that they came to that realization after lots and lots of super hot fooling around with each other, and that at the core of it they really just like pleasing each other SO this is the first in a series of firsts. feel free to send me prompts via Tumblr - blandersons.tumblr.com.

It’s a rainy Monday afternoon and Kurt is laying down on his boyfriend’s bed, wriggling out of his pants while simultaneously trying to pull Blaine down into a kiss. It still feels new for him, this physical intimacy, and the fact that they don’t have to stop at shirts off because they’ve done this before still makes Kurt shiver and want to press Blaine into the mattress. He gets the pants off, finally, kicking them across the room as Blaine curls warm fingers around Kurt’s shoulders and flips their bodies. The sheets are cool against his back and Kurt feels half-mad from the drag of Blaine’s chest hair across his own smooth skin as they settle together on top of the covers in just underwear.

“God, Kurt, is it normal to just want to ravish you constantly?” Blaine asks, nosing against Kurt’s jaw and rocking his hips down hard like he can’t help it.

“Well it certainly hasn’t been anyone’s reaction to me before, so I’d say the results are inconclusive,” Kurt answers, lets his head tilt back against the pillows. It’s an invitation, hopefully a clear one, for Blaine to move his lips to the spot just over Kurt’s pulse that always renders him incoherent when it’s touched or kissed or even breathed on, if Blaine is the one doing it.

But Blaine stops and lifts up on his elbows, frowning down at Kurt.

“Have you seen yourself lately? I mean you have at least three mirrors in your bathroom alone and I appreciate that because it means I get to see you from all angles when we make out after a shower, but I mean, really.” Blaine is rambling in that way that he does when he’s trying to be stern while ridiculously turned on, and it hasn’t gotten convincing enough yet for Kurt to take him seriously, but he does appreciate the effort and tries to show that by rolling his body up.

Anything else Blaine might have said is cut off with a low groan and his mouth drops open, eyes dark and fixed on Kurt’s face.

“How about you show me what you mean in a more hands-on matter, so to speak,” Kurt suggests, hoping that his grin is wide enough to mask how nervous the words make him feel. Lately it seems as though he starts blushing as soon as Blaine steps into the same room and continues to do so until hours after he leaves; the effect that Blaine has on Kurt’s body is terrifying and heady, and Kurt hopes he never gets used to it.

“I think I can handle that,” Blaine whispers, ducking down to slide his mouth across Kurt’s.

Blaine’s mouth is always so warm and Kurt opens to him immediately, lifting one leg to wrap around Blaine’s waist and pulling him down with as much force as he can muster. Blaine responds in earnest, letting his palms press against Kurt’s clavicle, fingers spread along the bottom of his neck to hold Kurt in place as they kiss.

“Kurt, your mouth, God.” Blaine pulls back just enough to speak against Kurt’s lips and repeats those same words in various combinations over and over like a mantra, a rhythm to tether their hips to as they push and pull against each other.

One of Blaine’s hands has trailed down to rest on Kurt’s left thigh, fingertips pressing into the back of it with short fingernails and Kurt breaks their kiss to look at him and gasp out, “That’s dangerously close to not being my thigh, Blaine.”

A month ago, Blaine would have been off him immediately, probably on the other side of the room in seconds and stuttering out an apology into the space between them. Now, though, he just holds on tighter and pushes forward, nips at Kurt’s parted lips with a smug grin.

“You show me so much of your gorgeous body and expect me to not touch as much of it as I can?” he says, letting his hand slide upward over the soft cotton of Kurt’s briefs to fit a hipbone into the joint of his thumb and pointer finger. Kurt can’t suppress a shiver and Blaine takes his gasp into a soft kiss, moving his other hand down to frame Kurt’s hips with his hands.

Blaine starts to sit up, moving to straddle Kurt’s hips and run his hands up and down Kurt’s thighs. He lets the soft, sparse hair catch under his fingernails and groans a little when Kurt arches up into it.

“Look at you, baby, so eager for me to touch you,” he says, staring at the straining bulge of Kurt’s cock and wetting his lips. Kurt whimpers and shimmies his hips a little, hoping to distract Blaine from all the teasing and put his hands where Kurt really wants them.

It works, Blaine tugging down Kurt’s briefs to tuck the waistband under his balls. Kurt’s cock rests on his stomach, wet at the tip and a stark, blushing red against the pale of his skin. Blaine just stares at it, rubbing his thumbs across Kurt’s hipbones while he whines, whimpers and tries to hold his hips still.

Dirty talk is a new thing for them, something they discussed after lazy hand jobs on a warm Saturday morning. Blaine has been the one to tackle it with a surprising amount of enthusiasm (once he starts talking it’s like he can’t stop), and while Kurt loves every dirty thought that his boyfriend whispers into his ear or the open air around them, it still makes Kurt blush to hear it. He doesn’t have the courage to try it yet, either, but Kurt’s found that his ability to throw his inhibitions out the door multiplies tenfold whenever Blaine is touching him.

“You always smell so sweet,” Blaine says, voice low like an afterthought. He nuzzles his face against Kurt’s short-trimmed patch of pubic hair, light brown and curled around the thick base of his cock. Kurt startles at the movement, snapped out of his thoughts and pulling in a quick gasp of air.

This is Blaine’s favorite part, Kurt knows, just letting his cheek run along the smooth-taut skin of Kurt’s cock. And it feels amazing, how silky and soft Blaine’s skin always is whenever he does this. Sometimes Kurt thinks that Blaine shaves extra carefully when he plans to give Kurt head and it’s a gesture that makes him blush from head to toe.

“So soft,” Blaine whispers, mouths just under the head of Kurt’s cock. The motion sends warm breath across the sensitive head and Kurt’s spine arches up, hips straining against Blaine’s hold. He looks down at Blaine to find him watching the curve of Kurt’s back. Blaine slides a hand up to rest in the dip of Kurt’s belly, the valley underneath his ribcage and presses down slightly. He raises one eyebrow and Kurt can see through the dark of his boyfriend’s eyes that it’s a warning.

“Sorry,” Kurt says, trying to settle his breathing.

“I love your cock, Kurt, how long and smooth and soft it is. Feels amazing in my mouth, but if you can’t keep those perfect hips down for me then I’m gonna have to stop— and neither of us want that.”

Kurt’s body tingles with a full-body tremor and he blushes, trying to hide his face in the pillow.

“Hey, no, Kurt.” Blaine walks his fingers up the steps of Kurt’s ribs, tickling just enough to get Kurt to smile.

“Don’t hide like that, okay?” He props his chin right next to Kurt’s erection, curved proudly towards his bellybutton. Blaine’s gazing up at him under long eyelashes and it’s a little distracting, a lot endearing. Kurt cups Blaine’s cheek and runs his thumb across his bottom lip, feels it chapped and warm beneath his finger.

“Okay,” he whispers, guiding Blaine to the right and tilting his face up just enough to brush those warm lips against the base of his cock.

Blaine pulls back and puts one hand back on Kurt’s hip. He curls the other one around Kurt’s erection, tugging it up a little. Blaine’s mouth drops open as his eyes slip closed and he sticks his tongue all the way out, resting the tip of Kurt’s cock in the dip of it. Kurt pushes himself up on shaky elbows, not wanting to miss a second of how lovely Blaine looks when he does this, so calm and open. The curls around his hairline have come loose and Kurt wants to wind them around his fingers and tug, pull Blaine down around his cock. His hands twitch against the mattress but he fights the urge, barely.

Slowly, careful and reverent, Blaine sinks down until his lips meet his hand. Kurt’s chest is heaving from the intimacy of it, the tight warmth and wetness that feels amazing around him.

“That’s so good, Blaine,” he says, and the words feel punched out of him with all the effort it takes to not hide under the bed at how bold he feels. Blaine just groans around him, encouraging. as he squeezes lightly around the inches that he can’t quite take yet. Quick and hot as lightning, his tongue pushes under the head of Kurt’s cock, sliding underneath it to run back and forth across soft skin and the thick vein that curls around the underside.

There’s spit running down Blaine’s hand now, mixing with precome and dripping from Kurt’s thighs and onto the comforter but Kurt can’t bring himself to care. He grabs the side of Blaine’s face again to feel where the head of his cock is pressed tight in the back of Blaine’s cheek and says, “Just like that, sweetheart,” each word a barely audible pant of breath. Kurt’s not even sure if Blaine hears him but it doesn’t matter because there’s a thick heat traveling down into his fingers and toes; he can feel an amazing orgasm just out of his reach. Just one more pull of Blaine’s mouth, a quick squeeze of fingers and Kurt would be a goner.

And then Blaine is pulling off and away, propping up onto his elbows and panting into Kurt’s thigh.

Kurt lets himself fall back onto the bed, catching his breath.

“I want -,” Blaine says, lifts his head and wipes his mouth. Kurt watches the wetness shine on Blaine’s skin and puts his hands on Blaine’s shoulders to ground himself against how debauched his boyfriend looks, surprised at how much it turns him on.

Kurt closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them, Blaine is staring at him, a grin twitching at the corners of his mouth. They’ve talked about various things that they want to try in bed and others that neither of them feel comfortable with yet but Kurt is still so nervous when they’re in bed together like this, especially with Blaine’s confident eyes on him.

“I want to try something.”

“I figured,” Kurt says, rolls his eyes and reaches out to pull Blaine up into a kiss.

“No, Kurt, it’s something we haven’t talked about before,” Blaine says, taking Kurt’s hands in his own and pulling them up over his own heart.

“Oh, okay, that’s,” Kurt pauses, “okay. What is it?”

For a moment, something like doubt flashes across Blaine’s face. Kurt doesn’t focus on it though, can’t because Blaine is up and pressing Kurt’s wrists down into the mattress, whispering in his ear, “Remember how I told you I’ll always kiss you whenever and wherever you want?”

Kurt’s pushes his entire body up into Blaine, his erection pulling against the thin fabric of Blaine’s boxers, “I- yes, I remember.”

“I want you to turn around for me, okay baby?” Blaine says, pulling up and off Kurt to help situate him on the bed. Kurt lays there for a second, feeling as though he can’t even move for the pinpoints of arousal all over his body, thrumming in his throat and lips and cock. Blaine helps though, uses his warm hands to lift Kurt’s hips up and slide a pillow underneath them while pulling his briefs off. The cool fabric of Blaine’s pillowcase feels like the worst kind of relief against Kurt’s cock: just enough friction to keep him on edge but not nearly enough to make him come.

Blaine drapes himself across his back and drops a kiss to Kurt’s shoulder.

“What kind of body wash did you use in the shower this morning?” he asks, smoothing his hands along the curve of Kurt’s side.

“I don’t – the Sugar Vanilla, I think?” Kurt answers, chalking the out-of-place question up to Blaine’s insatiable curiosity and his uncanny ability to ask most the most random questions at the most ridiculous times. The first time he saw Kurt almost-naked, Blaine asked what brand of briefs he had on.

There is a small constellation of freckles on Kurt’s left shoulder; Blaine hums a little, presses an open-mouth kiss to each one, and Kurt can’t stop the huff of laughter that bubbles out of him. He can feel Blaine smile against his shoulder blade and then his lips start a warm trail down Kurt’s back.

“You’re so broad and strong,” Blaine says, cupping his palms around each curve of Kurt’s shoulder blades. “It turns me on so much.”

Kurt is sure that he’s flushed all down his chest and he’s glad that Blaine can’t see how red his face must be. He pushes his hips down a little, grinding against the pillow underneath them. It makes his spine curve inwards by the slightest degree and Blaine presses a chaste kiss to each knot of it as he works his way down, finally curving his hands around Kurt’s hips once more.

The pads of Blaine’s thumbs press just above the curve of Kurt’s ass, kneading into the skin there. Over the past few months, Blaine has started paying more and more attention to Kurt’s thighs and ass, always grabbing onto them whenever the two of them are making out or even just laying around on the couch watching a movie. Kurt can’t say that he was expecting Blaine’s new obsession to bring them there, but he’s definitely not disappointed.

“Blaine?” Kurt turns just enough to see the glint in Blaine’s eye before he kisses at the top arc of Kurt’s left ass cheek. His lips are warm and yielding against Kurt’s skin and the sensation turns goose bumps up along Kurt’s body.

“You want to kiss my ass?” Kurt asks, trying to cut through the thick air with humor. Blaine does laugh, but Kurt has the distinct feeling that he’s missing the joke when Blaine says, “Baby, you have no idea.”

“What do you mea- Oh, Jesus.” Blaine is pressing his thumbs close to Kurt’s hole, right along the seam of him as if to pull his cheeks apart.

“Wait, wait, just,” Kurt pushes himself away from Blaine’s hands and mouth, “Hold on a second.”

Blaine is curled around him before Kurt can even blink, kissing his forehead and the apple of each cheekbone.

“If it really makes you uncomfortable then we won’t, I promise,” Blaine assures, running his fingers through Kurt’s sweat-damp hair. “We’re not always going to have the same, I don’t know, kinks or whatever, and that’s okay, Kurt, really.”

“No, that’s not. It just doesn’t seem very sanitary.” Kurt’s blushing hard now, stuttering a little and looking anywhere but Blaine’s face. “I know that…rimming, is sexy in an abstract way but the idea of you looking at me there is kind of intimidating.”

Kurt doesn’t say half of what he’s thinking: that he’s seen his own asshole before and it doesn’t look all that appealing or how embarrassed he feels at just the thought of exposing himself in such a way.

“I’ve showered with you before, Kurt. I know how thorough you are.”

Kurt groans and ducks his head against Blaine’s, chuckling in spite of himself.

“And I promise that every inch of you is luscious,” Blaine draws out each vowel and wiggles his eyebrows for good measure, even if Kurt can’t see it, “and gorgeous, and I want to put my mouth literally everywhere on you. If you want me to.”

Kurt tilts his head back to look up into Blaine’s eyes, relieved to see nothing in them but love and honesty with just the smallest hint of lust. It’s that look, Blaine’s eyes wide and warm and focused on Kurt’s, that makes up his mind.

“Okay.” Blaine flails his hands a little and it tugs Kurt’s hair in a surprisingly pleasant way.

“Okay, but the second I say “stop” we stop?” It comes out as a question and Blaine settles down, pulling Kurt into a kiss.

“I promise,” he says and then, “I’m going to make this so good for you.”

*

Later, back on his stomach with Blaine kneeling behind him, Kurt feels even more ridiculous than before.

“Relax, Kurt,” Blaine says for the nth time, nuzzling against the curvature of Kurt’s ass. He noses at the top of it, right where his cheeks part and Kurt shakes a little under Blaine’s hands.

“I’m trying, it’s just,” he pauses, trying to find the right word, “intense.”

“You’re amazing, thank you so much for trying this with me.” Blaine ends the sentence with a kiss right where his thumbs meet, like a welcome before he really dives in.

Kurt brings his arms around to lean against them, already panting a little into his forearm from the anticipation. Blaine pulls his cheeks apart and his fingers dig into the warm flesh, grabbing and stretching at the skin to get a good look at Kurt’s hole.

“Seriously Kurt, you have no idea.” His voice is shaking just a little but he sounds so awed, quiet, amazed, and for the first time all afternoon, young. Kurt has spent the past hour feeling like the fumbling virgin and it finally hits him that Blaine is new to this too and it can’t be easy for him to ask for what he really wants. Kurt rolls his shoulders back and feels the tension fading out. His cock, gone mostly soft by now, is filling once more, as heat spreads out from everywhere Blaine is touching him.

“That’s it, baby, just let me -,” Blaine cuts himself off, nosing down until he’s breathing right over Kurt’s hole. He watches it, so small and pink and pulsing just a little. Blaine’s mouth is watering at the sight of it, so ready to tilt down and taste.

Kurt, getting antsy now, moves back just a bit and Blaine can’t help it. He pushes his tongue out, wets his parted lips and presses a soft kiss over Kurt’s hole. It tastes like the skin of Kurt’s inner thighs only deeper, musky and heady, wonderfully masculine. The skin is surprisingly smooth against Blaine’s lips and it smells of vanilla and sweat with something else that Blaine can’t quite name. It’s intoxicating and Blaine starts kissing it like a man possessed, quick and wet like he would kiss Kurt’s mouth.

Above him, Kurt can barely keep still for how amazing it feels, surprised at how badly his body wants to shove back against the heat of Blaine’s wet mouth. Blaine skims his hands down to Kurt’s knees to push them apart, holding them in place as he darts his tongue out in a quick lick. Kurt’s balls are resting against the bed, heavy and full. Blaine brushes over them with the fingers of one hand and licks along the seam of them all the way up to Kurt’s hole, pressing into it just a little before heading back down again.

Kurt feels dizzy from how quickly he goes from half-hard to fully erect and leaking against the pillowcase; the long sweeps of Blaine’s tongue setting his skin on fire and shooting white-hot sparks of arousal throughout his entire body.

“Hm, you like that?” Blaine asks, pulling away just enough to send the words sliding down Kurt’s back. He’s still rolling Kurt’s balls in his hand, squeezing them just a little and it’s making it really difficult for Kurt to answer him with anything close to actual words.

When he opens his mouth, a loud moan slips out and Blaine goes still. It’s like a dam has broken inside of him and Kurt can’t stop panting, moaning out load and thrashing against the bed.

“Please don’t stop, Blaine, please.” Kurt’s voice is breathy and thin, lower than usual and it only makes Blaine hotter. He splays his legs out and presses his hips against the bed, trying desperately to get some friction on his own cock.

He rubs the pad of one thumb right over Kurt’s twitching asshole, wanting so badly to push inside and stretch him open, just to see if he could take it. Instead he focuses on stiffening his tongue into a point and running it all around the rim of Kurt’s hole, dipping in just a little on each pass.

Kurt is babbling now, a stream of nonsense that ends with something like, “please, please touch me.”

Blaine draws back and stares at where Kurt is wet and starting to open up for him. His hole is shiny with spit, twitching in time with Kurt’s rapid heartbeat and, in that moment, the sexiest thing that Blaine has ever seen. He knows that his face is hopeless, covered in saliva once more, but he doesn’t care. He climbs up Kurt’s body, helping to turn him around so that their cocks can push up against each other.

“So sexy, so hot and wonderful and all mine.” Blaine keeps one hand curled in Kurt’s hair while he wraps the other around his boyfriend’s cock, dragging up and down the length of it in uneven strokes.

“I feel so—, your mouth is amazing,” Kurt pants, shoving his hand into Blaine’s briefs to thumb across the head of his cock. There’s precome everywhere and Kurt feels an odd sense of power at how much this turns Blaine on. Anything that makes his boyfriend fall apart like this is something Kurt is willing to try and, honestly, the act itself makes him want to push Blaine back down the bed so he can keep licking, maybe press a finger or two inside. Instead he pulls Blaine’s face down to settle in the curve of his neck, and Blaine mouths across Kurt’s sweat-slick skin like he can’t get enough.

Blaine twists a sure hand around Kurt’s cock from the base all the way up, pressing right into his frenulum on the third stroke and Kurt snaps his head back, closes his eyes and comes. It’s devastating, how hard it hits him, spots of white dancing across his eyelids and liquid fire reaching all the way to his fingers and toes as wave after wave of pleasure wash over him. Blaine is slumped down on top of him and mumbling into his ear but Kurt feels like he’s hearing it from underwater, his body gone loose and pliant against the bed.

*

“Welcome back,” Blaine says.

Kurt opens his eyes and sees nothing but the blurred ceiling fan. He blinks a few times and looks down to where Blaine has smushed his face up against Kurt’s bicep, smiling with all of his teeth in the dopey sort of way that makes butterflies do a tango in Kurt’s stomach.

“How do you feel?” Blaine asks.

Kurt folds Blaine into his arms so that he’s laying on Kurt’s stomach, arms folded, and then raises his eyebrows, trying to convey without words that Blaine has just asked a stupid question.

“You said, ‘I feel so’, and then stopped,” Blaine says. “Obviously you feel good now, but what about then?”

“I’m a little offended that you remember exact phrasing, considering the awesome orgasm I know you just had,” Kurt says. “Shouldn’t your brain still be oozing out of your ears?”

Blaine rolls his eyes and pants out a little laugh, “Oh and you’re one to talk? Didn’t you just pass out on me, stud?”

Kurt actually giggles, a surprised gasp of sound and Blaine can’t help but push forward and kiss Kurt’s parted lips to chase it. They lose a few minutes in calm, unhurried kisses, nothing but soft sighs between them until Kurt tugs at Blaine’s loose curls and pulls him back.

“I felt incredible. I still feel incredible,” Kurt says, his voice a breathy whisper. “I didn’t think it would feel so… I didn’t think it would feel like that.”

Blaine rolls off of Kurt to sit up beside him. “Feel like what? Talk to me, Kurt.”

“Vulnerable,” Kurt says, his face turned up to the ceiling with a small grin and a blush painting his cheeks once more, “and overwhelming. And sexy.”

“Yeah?” Blaine moves up Kurt’s body and turns his head down so that they’re eye to eye. There’s something nervous in Blaine’s tone and Kurt’s smile tilts even higher. He places his palms on Blaine’s cheeks and gives him an Eskimo kiss.

“Yes. You’re amazing. That was amazing, and I’d love to do it again.”

Blaine’s smile is radiating and Kurt takes a quick inventory of his heart where it’s thumping soundly against his ribs, ever expanding in the wake of Blaine’s affection. He lets himself be pulled down the bed and tucked into Blaine’s arms, doesn’t even protest when Blaine slips his always-cold feet under Kurt’s calves to keep them warm. Kurt flails out an arm to grab the edge of Blaine’s bed sheet, which they’ve managed to kick to the very edge of the mattress.

“Wait! Can I be the little spoon?” Blaine’s words are wrapped around a yawn and Kurt stops mid-movement to help realign their bodies. Kurt has a few inches of height on Blaine and he uses it to prop his chin over Blaine’s shoulder and curl their feet together, Blaine’s cold toes tucked under his own. Kurt tosses the sheet over them both and presses a kiss to Blaine’s cheek.

“Maybe next time we can try something I’ve been thinking about?” Kurt knows that Blaine is already asleep; he’s always out cold within a few minutes of an orgasm. It feels good though, letting the idea out.

Kurt hums to himself and moves the arm around Blaine’s waist up just enough to press his palm against Blaine’s heart. The steady beat sounds thunderous to his ears, but it soothes him, and Kurt lets the sound of it lull him to sleep.


End file.
